Nights and Nationals
by Roe99
Summary: just put up a short chapter... DONT HATE ME! have a good thanksgiving! and if you review ill post more:
1. Chapter 1

**This is when Will and Emma chaperone the Nationals Trip. They still aren't together and Emma is still with Carl.**

WILL

Emma was the one for me. I didn't know if I was the one for her but I knew for a fact that Carl wasn't. When we won Sectionals, Carl went with Emma. I did not like that at all. When we won last year, I got to talk to her the whole time, even though I wasn't there. This time, Emma sat with Carl. He kept trying to talk to her in the middle of songs. I think she was getting sick of him, but she sure didn't show it. When she thought I wasn't looking, she would let Carl's hand go and get out Purel, but as soon as I turned my head, her hand grabbed his again.

Nationals were in New York, and I needed a woman chaperone. She was the only female who I trusted enough to watch after the girls, while I watched the boys.

"Em? You got a sec?" I knocked on her office door.

"Um, ya… Will… um, what di-did you- um- need?" she always stuttered when she got nervous.

"Well you know how nationals are coming up… and I kinda need to ask you a favor…"

"Yes, Will?" she knew what was coming; she had both a look of fear and one of devotion to the glee club, and I hoped me.

"Well… um… I was kinda wondering if… you would consider-"

"I'd love to Will." She interrupted, catching me off guard. I had almost expected to be shot down immediately, and make yet another fool of myself.

"Um… Really? You don't have to feel pressured or any-"

"No! Really Will, I want to do this for-… the kids" she added at the last moment. My heart fluttered then sank yet again as I remembered Carl.

"Thanks Em." I should have sounded happier. If it wasn't for the fact, she wasn't mine to take. I couldn't try anything with her anymore. I couldn't put my arm around her, or kiss her, or really see her all that much. Every time I looked at her, I felt like I might burst into a fire ball and slam her lips into mine. I couldn't risk that. I couldn't risk our friendship… or what was left of it.

EMMA

I knew Will would ask me to go with them to nationals. I was honestly looking forward to it! Will was such a great guy. He hadn't tried anything since the whole Touch a Touch Me fiasco and honestly… if he had, I would be his right now, not Carl's, sometimes men don't need to give up so easily. Sometimes being fought over is the biggest turn on a woman can have.

When he finally asked for real… I nearly fell over once he left. His eyes had gone from dark to sparkly back to dark. I guess once he realized I was with Carl, his high fell.

"I am going to Nationals in New York City with Will Schuester!" I chanted as I packed my bags to go. It was the night before and I was meticulously ironing a black pencil skirt that I had gotten for the trip.

We were leaving after school Wednesday and it was nearly 11:30 Tuesday night before I finally got into bed. All I could think about was Will in New York with me. Then Carl's face invaded my dreams. I kept screaming to it, "No Carl we already broke up!" we had. I knew it wasn't fair to him, or me to go on this trip with Will when I was with Carl. I didn't tell Will yet… I was waiting for the perfect moment… like a Kodak moment, you know? One I could remember.

While I dreamt of happy moments, another fleeted into my mind:

"Will!" I whispered into his shoulder as he held me in an embrace "I broke up with Carl… for you! I'm all yours!" I leaned in for a kiss. His hand went up and covered my mouth.

"No Emma. I don't want you anymore." He turned and walked away.

I awoke screaming with tears flooding my face. "Will… doesn't want me…" my heart broke as if it was real. I guess I had to wait and see for tomorrow.

WILL

At midnight I was in bed, tired and alone. I wanted Emma to be next to me and there to tell me everything was going to be okay. She wasn't. She was at her house, and I shuttered at the idea, possibly Carl's. Just those thought made me want to rip his arms off and then tear my hair out along with it. I wondered if Carl had taken Emma's innocents yet… knowing Carl… he probably did…

I woke the next morning, with a mixture of fear, anxiety, and even hope for the kids. I loaded my bags into my car, after my routine of cleansing which I spent extra time on today since I would be seeing the Queen of Soap for most of the day… and night. I loved driving at night, and from my teen years, I also loved riding in busses at night.

School was uneventful. We did nothing and all any of my glee kids could think about was New York and the same for me. I was apprehensive about Emma, but I figured that she would sit by herself at the front while I attempted to keep the kids under control.

When the final bell rang, all the kids ran into my room, bags and suitcases in hand. They all greeted me happily and Rachel threw herself at me in a huge hug. Emma tiptoed in while I was going over the customary rules… she was carrying a little pink makeup case, her purse and a polka dotted suitcase. I smiled at her cuteness. She glanced up at me with a smile, I recognized from a distant memory… oh that's right when I did her and Rachel a mash up… She sat patiently through the rest of the rules; she began to fidget when I said no boys in girl's rooms and no girls in boy's rooms. I couldn't help but glance over at her… how I wished that that applied to us… only a distant fantasy. I came to the sad realization those dreams would _never_ be a reality for me.

I finished up and Puck and Finn began helping me stow the luggage under the rented charter busses. We rented one and it had over 50 seats… plenty of room for Emma to have her own space, and me to have mine, not that I wanted my own room…

Emma and I were the last on, and when we finally loaded on, the kids had taken all the back seats, trying to get as far away from us as possible. I debated whether to sit up front closer to Emma or in the back with the kids. All of my thoughts were answered when Emma took a seat a few rows from the front. "Sit with me Will?" Holy shit hell yes!

"Um, sure Em." I put my laptop and sheet music in the overhead storage place while she fidgeted with her skirt, and finally sat down on the edge of the seat. I scooted into the aisle seat and kept my distance, not wanting to invade her space. I kept reminding myself that she was with Carl… and didn't want me. I stood giving a short speech about being relatively quiet… then how glad I was to be coaching them… then that we had made it this far… blah, blah, blah. I finally sat down next to Emma as the chatter returned to the normal volume and the buses engine started. We were on our way.

**Thanks for reading! Hope to have some good drama and romance! Please comment! Love you all! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Really short chapter... really sorry! but also why does my little document manager Upload get filled up? when i delete something is it completely deleting it? omg help! and also review! if you like ill write more:)

EMMA

Will I knew was keeping his distance because he still thought I was still with Carl. A smile crept onto my face as I realized how sweet he was being.

"What?" he turned toward me and gave me a suspicious smile.

"Haha nothing Will…"

"What… I know some things up… tell me Em." He was turned to face me. I was still looking straight ahead; I turned towards him and gazed into his huge brown eyes. I knew that I was done for… I couldn't resist telling him…

"Will… it's just… you're being so sweet… backing off and all… and well…"

"What Em?" his eyes told his true feelings… love and devotion… also he had a lustful gleam in his eye… but was holding it back.

"I- I don't want you to…"

"What?"

"I don't want you to back off Will… I thought I did… but… then I realized…"

"Realized what Emma?"

"That I love you."

"What Em?" his body leaned in, but not close enough to capture his lips.

"I love you Will." His lips pressed against mine in intense, undiscovered, passion. I returned his kiss attempting to deepen the kiss. He pulled away suddenly.

"Em- what about Carl?"

"I-Broke- up-with-him-for-you" in each break I kissed his lips again.

"Em… really?" he pulled me off him momentarily as I nodded fiercely and he grabbed behind my neck and smashed our lips together. He pulled apart briefly and whispered, "Te quiero tanto."

I giggled, "No fair! I don't speak Spanish!" I kissed him again, "mais je parle français, et j'ai décidé de vous sont les plus chauds homme vivant"

"me haces caliente cuando usted habla francés como la" neither of us realized that Finn had made his way up to sit behind us, with Kurt and Rachel as his translator… Kurt was fluent in French and Rachel is making straight A's in AP Spanish IIII… it wasn't until I heard Puck say "Get some Mr. Schue!" did we pull away. I turned away in embarresment as Rachel and Kurt poked their heads around the seats. Rachel spoke to Will, while Kurt spoke to me.

"Así son ustedes dos juntos ahora?" Rachel directed to Will.

"Creo que se puede decir que ... y decirle a Puck gracias por arruinar mi momento" Will said back sarcasticly.

Kurt turned to me, "Donc, vous l'aimez ... Je ne peux pas dire que je vous reproche ... tout le monde a été prise de paris sur tous les lorsque vous serait se remettre ensemble ... Je pense que Artie gagné, Oh et Santanna dit qu'elle appelle dibs sur Carl"

"accord et de dire Santanna elle peut lui ont ... une fois qu'elle est de huit adolescents ... et dire grâce Artie et Puck ... pour ruiner l'ambiance ... j'ai eu ce que là où j'avais envie de lui!"

""haha fera Mme P. oh et par la manière EWW" they all scampered back to the back of the bus and relayed all the info to the others. Will sneaked a hand around my shoulders, sinking us lower so our heads didn't draw attention.

"Now… where were we?"


	3. Chapter 2 Translation

TRANSLATION FROM LAST CHAPTER:

WILL

I love you

EMMA

… but I do speak French, and I decided you are the hottest man alive

WILL

You make me so hot when you speak French.

RACHEL  
so are you two like together now?

WILL  
I guess you could say that… and tell puck thanks for ruining my moment.

KURT  
So, you love him… I can't say I blame you… everyone has been taking bets on when you two would get back together… I think Artie won… oh and Santanna says she calls dibs on Carl.

EMMA

Well tell santanna she can have him… once shes 18… and tell Artie I said thanks and Puck… for ruining the mood… I had him right where I wanted him!

KURT  
will do Ms. P… oh and by the way… EWW.


	4. Chapter 3

WILL

"Right here…" she whispered as our lips met again, as we sank lower until our butts were on the cold floor of the bus and our heads were at the base of the chair. She lunged at me pulling me closer. Her hand sneaked around to my neck, pushing her tongue into my mouth. My hands reached around her back and pushed her chest to mine. She picked herself up without breaking our still deepening kiss and straddled me.

Emma was much more forward and forceful than I had ever expected her to be, especially after what happened between us… but I sure as hell wasn't complaining.

EMMA

'Damn I want him so badly!' was all I could think. I forgot about the germs, the stale bus air, and really the kids. All I wanted was his love, and his body, to surround me and fill me.

"Em-"he broke our kiss. "What about the kids?" his expression was one of remorse and of sadness. I had forgotten about the kids being just feet behind us…

"Oh, Will I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" I straightened up and stood to get off his lap. The bus came to a screeching halt. I slammed against the seat in front of us, when the bus floored it again, my body landed over Will's head. My hands grabbed the seat, and my skirt covered his entire face. I felt his hands grab my waist in an attempt to stop my body from colliding with the seat. He did succeed, but only enough that my pelvic area was smashed against his face.

It took me a second to realize where I was and what was happening. Will made no attempts to move me, and I didn't either… it wasn't until I felt his hand slide up and down my leg did it bring me back to reality.

"Will! I'm so sorry!" I tried to stand fully, but Will only pulled me lower.

"Don't be." His hand reached up and grabbed my butt. Still pulling me lower until we were back in the same position, me straddling his lap and his hands resting on my lower back, almost butt area. "Why the hell did I ever let you get away…"

"Because I'm a freak." He pulled back and looked me directly in the eyes.

"No, Emma you are not a freak. You are the most wonderful person in the world." Our lips pushed back together in a mutual, heartfelt, sweet kiss. And in that moment… I didn't care where I was as long as I was with him.

Thanks for reading my super short and teasey story… sorry! Going to Harry Potter tonight so couldn't update very much… ill try again soon if you like this oh and thanks to K.C. for giving me inspiration… you look a whole lot like Will…;) love you all!


End file.
